the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
Terrible Terror
The Terrible Terror is a Stoker Class dragon. It is the second smallest of the dragons, after the Fireworm, but also one of the most feared. It loosely resembles the Common or Garden Dragon and is roughly the size of a small cat. The Terror can crawl into Viking homes, sheds, outhouses and shacks, attacking when its prey is least expecting it. The only warning a Terror gives is the hissing sound it makes just before breathing fire. It is capable of such pinpoint accuracy with its flames that it can be considered the sniper of the Dragon World. Hiccup learned from Toothless that dragons are easily distracted by reflected light on the ground, similar to a cat, and uses this to his advantage to lure a Terror back into its pen during Dragon Training. He also learned that dragons are not as fireproof on the inside as one might think when Toothless spurted a fireball into a Terror's mouth for attempting to steal one of his fish. Before it leaves, Hiccup tossed it another fish and finds that Terrible Terrors are not as fierce as Vikings claim they are after it curls up beside him to sleep. Seeing this makes Hiccup realize that everything the Vikings know about dragons is completely wrong. "These undersized creatures, based on the original teeny Toothless character from the books, travel in packs and are prone to infighting. “They are small and underestimated,” says DeBlois. “If there is comic relief in the Dragon World, it is the Terrible Terrors. They are like naughty little terriers and make a lot of noise.”'' Adds Sanders, “They are annoying, like seagulls.”"'' Dragon Appearance The Terrible Terror resembles a Common or Garden Dragon in appearance. It has an iguana-like body, two pairs of horns, one pair of wings, and a tail with a barbed tip. It comes in various colors, with green being the most common. Others are red, orange, blue, yellow and purple. Its physical attributes (such as the type of horn and spinal ridge) suggest that, despite the size difference, it is closely related to the Monstrous Nightmare. Its large yellow eyes and small size make it one of the most adorable species of dragons. Titan Wing Source: Dragons: Rise of Berk Titan Terrors are reddish brown in colour. They have developed larger, black horns on their head and bigger eyes, thus giving them a more 'devilsed' appearance. They have larger spines on their back. Their wings possess dark brown spots and they have a small, pointy, arrow-shaped tail. These Titans have grown slightly larger, though are still small compared to other dragons in the franchise. How To Train Your Dragon Compared to the other dragons, the Terrible Terror has a very small role. They only have two major appearances. The first is in the Arena, where the recruits must fight one. Tuffnut claims that the Terror doesn't look very tough, before said creature knocks him to the ground, biting his nose. Hiccup, however, manages to distract it and lead it back to its pen. The second one is after Toothless' and Hiccup's Test Flight, when they are resting on a small island. A small group of Terrors appears, and try to steal Toothless' fish. When one of the Terrors challenges Toothless, said dragon shoots a fireball in its mouth, making the dragon round like a balloon for a second. Hiccup, taking pity on the creature, gives it a fish and the Terror curls up besides Hiccup, making him realize that everything they know about dragons is wrong. Gift of the Night Fury Only one Terrible Terror appears in this short. Near the end, when the Vikings and dragons are celebrating Snoggletog in the Great Hall, a young girl is carrying a rather annoyed looking Terror in her arms. Book of Dragons The Terrible Terror is the first dragon to be introduced in this short. Hiccup says that, when training a Terrible Terror, you must distract it with a very shiny object. After Astrid claims that Terrors are cute, Gobber explains that Terrors may be cute on their own, but when hunting in packs, 'it's no picnic'. A rather fitting scene of a pack of Terrors attacking Bork the Bold while he is having a picnic follows. Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk Terrible Terrors are usually used as a comedic gag in the TV series. Some even attack Snotlout. In How to Start a Dragon Academy, a group of Terrible Terrors steal chicken from a female Viking. In Animal House, ''Fishlegs tries to show the dragons and animals what they have in common. He then brings out an egg from the Terrible Terror. The egg later explodes. In Dragon Flower, a Terrible Terror is one of the dragons who gets sick from the blue oleander. This same Terrible Terror is seen flying with the Vikings and their dragons at the end of said episode. In When Lightning Strikes, a Terrible Terror is seen freaking out due to fire caused by lightning, until Astrid saves it. In ''Tunnel Vision, a Terrible Terror is seen sniffing Gobber, and, being disoriented by his stench, crashing into a wall. In Worst in Show, Hiccup and his friends each have to train a Terrible Terror in a day, and later on those Terrors help save Meatlug from Alvin and the Outcasts. In Appetite for Destruction, Hiccup uses a Terrible Terror as "air mail", having it carry messages to Berk. This same Terrible Terror is used again in Cast Out Part II to perform the same job. How to Train Your Dragon 2 Like in the first one, Terrors have a very small role in the second film. They only appear about four times. The first time is when the teens fly through the Dragon Hangar during the race, in which several Terrors make a cameo. The second one is with Gothi, who is revealed to have trained a pack of the small creatures. However, they are spooked by the teens as they fly by. The third one is when Drago's Bewilderbeast came to Berk. The Terrors, who are used as a blanket by Gothi, are the first dragons to be affected by the Bewilderbeast's arrival and fly out. Gothi follows them, and realizes in horror why they did so. Near the end of the film, the pack of Terrors reunite with Gothi, and at the Dragon Race, a Terror is seen trying to lift up a sheep without success. Behavior and Training They are also shown to be very mischievous, as they like to play with vikings. They often travel in packs and they can be quite aggressive. They are also very curious creatures and you may find them in places you would not expect them. In the first movie, and the Book of Dragons, they were shown to lick their eyes like some geckos do despite the fact that they have eyelids. Also in the first movie, when two Terrible Terrors were fighting over a fish, one bobs up and down in a similar manner to how real life geckos will fight in order to intimidate one another. Like every dragon, each Terrible Terror has its own unique personality. They also make a lot noise, and can be a big pain in the butt. They are not picky eaters and will eat just about anything they can digest. They also seem to be fairly easy to train. Giving them a light to chase can help out for training as this could be great beginner dragon for young Vikings. Or another way of training Terrible Terrors just to feed them, as Hiccup was shown to give single Terror a fish, and, showing great trust, the Terror went to sleep next to him. Terrible Terrors are also shown to have bit like a hawk like personalty as they stand on people arms and can be use to send messages. Abilities Though the Terrible Terror may not look like much at first glance, this small and cute dragon hides a large amount of dangerous abilities. Fire Power Terrors have a very strong and accurate fire attack. One could even argue they are the snipers of the Dragon World. Strength and Combat Terrors are very social creatures, and can be found in packs most of the time. And though a single Terror cannot do much damage to an opponent, a whole pack is a different story. A pack of Terrible Terrors is a lethal threat that is best avoided. As seen in the Book of Dragons Short, a pack of Terrors easily lifted up a fully grown Viking. Also in the Book of Dragons Short, a pack successfully stole all of Bork's food. A pack of Terrors was able to defeat Snotlout easily in The Night and the Fury. A single Terror can lift small light objects in the air as shown by Iggy, but a single Terror trying to lift up a sheep will have no success at all. Though Terrors are one of the smallest dragons they shown to be brave to fight bigger opponents if have to, as shown by single Terror try to fight over food against a Night fury. Jaw Strength Terrors have quite sharp teeth, as the creatures bit Vikings several times, such as the Terror that bit Tuffnut in the first film, and Snotlout's Terror in Worst in Show. Though their bite is said to be venomous, this hasn't been mentioned in the films, series or specials, and the effects of the venom is unknown. They do have great jaw strength, as shown by Pain to be able to bite for entire day, and can take tiny pieces of skin off from Snotlout. Speed and Stealth Terrors have shown to be quite fast and stealthy, as one stole all of Bucket's fish without him noticing, and the fact that Terrors often live secretly in Viking houses. Singers Its been revealed that Terrible Terrors are actually capable of having the ability to 'sing'. The Dragonpedia mentioned that flocks of Terrors often keep the residents of Berk awake with their chirps, squawks and growls. A 'singing' Terrible Terror also appeared in Fright of Passage, where Snotlout had to deliver the Twins a singing Terrible Terror. Notable Terrible Terrors * The Terrible Terror in Dragon Training (Some fans believe that this Terrible Terror is Sharpshot, but this can't be denied or confirmed.) * The Terrible Terror that Hiccup befriended in the first movie (It's believed that this Terrible Terror is Sharpshot too, but this can't be denied or confirmed.) * The Terrible Terror that Astrid nursed when it got sick from Blue Oleander in Dragon Flower (It's believed that this Terrible Terror is Sharpshot also, but this can't be denied or confirmed.) * The Terrible Terror that Astrid saved in When Lightning Strikes (It's believed that this Terrible Terror is Sharpshot as well, but this can't be denied or confirmed.) * Kick-off Terrors * Sharpshot * Sneaky * Iggy * Pain * Butt and Head * Gothi's Pet * Leopold * Eaglesight * Diamond * Badbreath * Fearless Brave * Wacky * Sunshine * Speedster * Tiny T * Stirling * Small Fry Trivia * The growling and other sounds the Terrible Terror make are actually based on a purebred Chihuahua from Cottage Grove. * The Terrible Terror was originally designed to be a more faithful take on the original Toothless from the book series, but the creators of the film felt that it would be best to leave them as a separate species and make Toothless the more threatening Night Fury to give Hiccup's story a sense of tension. This is referenced in the Filmmaker's Commentary of the DVD release, where they relate the "tug of war" between Toothless and the Terror as a battle between Toothless' original and new incarnations. * Even though Terrors are stated as the smallest dragon species, Fireworms have shown to be much smaller than them (for the most part, the exception being the Fireworm Queen, whose size outmatches even a Monstrous Nightmare). * The Terrible Terror is one of the dragons to have appeared in the series, but not in Wild Skies; the others are the Fireworm and Boneknapper, as the Terrible Terror and the Fireworm are too small to ride and the Boneknapper has yet to appear in the series. * According to the series, Terrible Terrors lay the biggest egg relative to body size of any dragon, about the same size as they are. * Terrible Terrors are capable of singing. On the official Dragonpedia, it states that when they gather en masse, they break out into a song. In Fright of Passage Snotlout finds a singing Terrible Terror as one of the many tasks the Twins put him through. Also, in How to Train Your Dragon 2, Hiccup mentions in a discussion with Astrid that he heard Terrible Terrors singing on the rooftop. * Unlike most of the Stoker Class dragons, the Terrible Terror doesn't have the habit of setting itself on fire. * Their appearance appears to be based off that of small lizards, such as geckos. * Gothi has tons of them by How To Train Your Dragon 2. This may be based on the 'Old Cat-Lady' stereotype. * Strangely enough, when a captured Terrible Terror lit the Dragon Eye, the output was in multiple colours, not just that of the Terror's fire. Even stranger, at the center of the projection was a crude depiction of what appeared to be a Night Fury, even though Toothless' own flame had revealed nothing about his kind. It is unclear whether this is a direct effect of the flame itself, or the product of the locking fail safe mechanism being activated by the Flightmare. * Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Stoker Class Dragons Category:Small Dragons Category:Terrible Terror